Window
by haunted lullaby
Summary: Yuna is the most popular girl of Besaid High. Tidus is the loner of the school. His troubling past has left him cold and mysterious, causing many to fear him. However, what happens when the two unlikely individuals suddenly get paired up for a project?


**Window**

"_Windows are walls that block air, but do not block the light"_

**Chapter 1: **First Day

Red spaghetti strapped top, jean mini skirt, and a matching pair of red flip flops. Hair perfectly styled, makeup all set. Yuna stared at the mirror, smiling from ear to ear. It was the first day of her senior year of high school and everything was going smoothly. She couldn't believe that her high school career was almost at an end. A sense of nervousness shivered in her bloodstream, but was replaced with overall excitement. The summer had been long and busy, as she assisted her father with duties as maester. She had very little time to see her many friends and was excited to mingle with them again. While they were partying on the beach, she was stuck inside filling out paperwork, attending meetings, and attending many cocktail parties even though she wasn't of legal age to drink. It had been lonely, but at the same time, necessary. Her father desperately needed her help and it also helped her to start an extensive network, which would only help her move along in her career.

The doorbell rang, pulling Yuna out of her thoughts. "Yuna, Rikku and Gippal are here!" she heard her father call. Yuna smiled at the mirror one more time, before grabbing her belongings and bounding down the stairs. Yes, it was going to be a good year, she could feel it.

**Tidus** pulled on his usual black beanie and black hoodie. The environment was noisy and chaotic as the rest of his teammates were excitedly talking to each other about their summers. The amount of talk about who had sex with who made Tidus feel sick to his stomach. He hated having to listen to the useless chatter. He quickly threw his stuff into his locker and left the locker room. "Too much for you, ya?" a familiar voice called out to him.

Tidus turned around to find his teammate, Wakka quickly catching up to him. Tidus took a deep sigh, there was nothing more that he wanted then to quickly escape from the annoying chatter with his fellow classmates. However, Wakka was the one person that didn't grate his nerves, well at least too much. He shrugged at Wakka's comment.

Wakka slapped him on his back, "You haven't changed in the slightest, ya."

"Did you expect me to?" Tidus replied moodily.

"Well, it is our senior year, maybe you should spend it with friends instead of just yourself," Wakka said. Tidus rolled his eyes. That was the last thing he needed. He was much better off alone. He couldn't understand the point having friends. He had observed day in and day out the complications friends people brought in people's lives. Humans were nothing but backstabbing, annoying creatures that only brought pain and grief into people's lives. Being alone was much easier. He only had to deal with his own problems, which were more than enough to occupy his mind.

Because of his need to be alone and his chosen style of dress of black clothing and oversized hoodies that always hid his face, most people did just that. In fact, he sensed that a lot of people were afraid of him. As he passed through the halls, he could feel the nervous energy as people scurried out of his way. With this, however, came rumors, most revolving around being part of a gang, drugs, alcohol, sex, crime, etc. Such silly things always brought a slight chuckle to Tidus. There was no way he was involved with any of such nonsense. He didn't care about the rumors, however, they generally kept everybody away.

All but one, however, "Well, if it isn't Tidus," a gruff voice suddenly sounded. Tidus looked up to find Seymour standing in front of the hall with him. Ever since freshman year, Seymour had declared Tidus his lifelong rival. Tidus never understood why. Maybe because Tidus held the school's title for biggest badass, who knows. Seymour was the true delinquent. He was part of a gang, was constantly showing up to school stoned and wasted off his ass, and fucked anything that called itself female.

"Yeah, it's me. Thank you captain obvious," Tidus growled. He had grown tired of these silly confrontations. They never lead to anything, just a few exchange of useless threats.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that!" Seymour spat.

"Like you are going to do anything about it. You are too much of a pussy to," Tidus scoffed. Seymour's face grew red with intense anger. Wakka stood behind Tidus, his face pale with fear. Like everybody else, he was deeply afraid of Seymour.

"If you don't shut that trap of yours, you're going to get it," Seymour snarled. To further emphasize his point he rose his clenched fist.

Tidus rolled his eyes, "As if." He pushed past through the pissed off Seymour, unharmed as always. Wakka made sure to skirt as far away as possible from the angry Guado. Yes, this was going to be another useless semester, Tidus could just feel it.

"**YUNIE!" **a high pitch voice squealed as Yuna came in view of the front door. She was nearly knocked down as the source of the squeal jumped and wrapped her arms Yuna.

"Geesh, are you trying to kill the poor girl?" another voice chuckled. A very attractive blonde stood in the doorway. An eyepatch covered his right eye and Yuna always wondered if it was for show or if he actually needed it. She never felt comfortable in asking. Gippal was cocky by nature and she was sure he would go in some elaborate story over nothing.

"It's okay, I should be used to these by now," Yuna smiled. The energetic girl let go of her strong grasp and looked into Yuna's bi-colored eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you all summer and I you!" the blonde declared.

Yuna chuckled, "I know Rikku, but come on we have school to get to." Rikku nodded and bounded over Gippal and forced her hand into his.

"Have a good day at school!" a voice called from behind. Braska stood in the archway and Yuna turned to give him a strong hug. She loved her father more than anything and he was all that she had left. Her mother had died when she was really young and it deeply pained her father. She knew that he loved her very much.

"Thanks daddy, see you later!" she smiled. Braska smiled back and let her go from his strong grasp. He couldn't believe that she was entering her senior year and would soon be off on her own. It felt like just yesterday that he held her small, fragile body in her arms for the first time.

"Come on Yunie!" Rikku urged. She and Gippal were already out the door, heading towards Gippal's sports car.

"I have to go, make sure you don't work yourself too hard," Yuna sighed. Braska nodded and reluctantly let his daughter go. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and skirted out the door, following her two friends. Braska sighed and headed down the hall to get some much needed work done.

"**I **can't believe you said those things to Seymour," Wakka shuddered. "I hope he doesn't have my ass, because I was with you."

"Don't worry about that asshole, he's all talk," Tidus growled. He was starting to get irritated by Wakka's stalking now.

"I don't know, I'm sure you've heard all those rumors," Wakka insisted. Tidus just rolled his eyes and made his way to the cafeteria. Posted on the rather large windows was an expansive list of everybody's homerooms. A large crowd had formed, with everybody pushing and shoving to get a better look. Scared freshman huddled together on the outskirts of the large crowd, afraid to venture in. Tidus just rolled his eyes and marched over.

As he expected, everybody saw him coming and a large path moved out of his way. Their faces grew pale as he approached, causing him to smirk. If there was one good thing for everybody to fear him, he didn't have to stand in line. He scanned the long list that was posted before him and found that his first class was art. "What fun that will be," Tidus muttered.

"What did ya get?" Wakka asked.

"Art," Tidus shrugged.

"That's a good class to start the day with, ya! Nice and easy," Wakka chuckled. He then looked for his name and suddenly slapped Tidus in the back. "Looks like we have the same class, ya!" Wakka chuckled.

"Great," Tidus said unenthusiastically. Honestly, he could really care less. He was sure one of his many friends would also be in the class and he would be left forgotten. Not that he cared, it was better to be alone anyway. He was excited for art, however. It was the one thing that he enjoyed doing and he liked to think he was pretty good at it.

"Wakka!" a squeaky voice suddenly called out. Tidus's ears rang as he saw an overly energetic blonde bound over and nearly knock Wakka over with an aggressive hug. Tidus quickly skirted away, knowing that he was no longer welcome.

Rikku was one of the most popular girls in the school, despite her lineage as an Al Bhed. He never understood why, he felt like she was superficial and her voice was anything but unbearable. Not to mention, she was way too bubbly for Tidus's tastes.

"Hey there, figure out what your first class is?" a soft voice suddenly asked. Tidus turned to find Yuna and Gippal approach the pair. Tidus rolled his eyes. Rikku was bad, but Yuna was the worst. Her easy going, well likable personality easily slid her to the top of the ranks. Tidus felt she too was superficial and way too much of a pushover to be worth anything. This trait was extremely evident back in middle school, a time that he would like to forget. Not like she seemed to remember anyway.

**Yuna **pushed through the crowd in front of the list of homerooms. Excitement coursed through her veins. She finally was able to peer over a few of her fellow peers shoulders and found her name. "Art!" she exclaimed happily.

"You too?" Wakka asked.

"I got art too!" Rikku squealed and Yuna gave her cousin a high five.

"I got history," Gippal pouted. "Just what I need this early in the morning, one of Maechen's useless history lessons that we have heard thousands of times."

"That sucks, ya!" Wakka laughed.

"You're telling me."

"Hey, where is Lulu, Paine, and Baralai?" Yuna asked. "I haven't seen them all summer and it'd be nice to catch up before class starts."

"Probably in class already, you know them, they are over achievers," Rikku shrugged. Yuna chuckled at the thought. That was true, they did tend to come to school early and usually went right to class. "I wonder what classes they got, hopefully art!"

"It'd be nice if somebody else had to suffer through history with me," Gippal declared.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I have some student council stuff to take care of," Yuna sighed. Everybody nodded and she left the group and headed towards the student council room. She had easily received the senior class president position before summer break last year. Her great grades and her experience working with her father had clearly shown through her campaign and she won the election in a landslide.

**Tidus** entered the classroom and found it empty except for Paine and Lulu. He quickly made his way back to his favorite seat, the back right corner. He set his stuff down and pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw.

Drawing was a method he used to escape from everything that had caused his black demeanor. Deep down inside he knew he was lonely, but his bitter past had left him lose faith in all humankind. He could not bring himself to trust anyone. He had been screwed over too many times and he didn't want to deal with it anymore.

He discovered that art was a way he could unleash the built up pressure he felt inside. It was a way he was able to get his true feelings out. Of course, he didn't show anybody else his art, because he knew how grotesque and dark it was. It would only bring worry and he hated people worrying about him. He knew he had issues and worrying about him was not going to help.

The bell rang and his fellow classmates began to wander in, making the room noisy. Tidus sighed and closed his sketchbook, his ears ringing from the sudden onset of noise. Especially when Rikku came in. "_Great, she is in this class?" _ Now he definitely wasn't going to get any peace.

The moment she stepped into the classroom, her shrilly voice overpowered everybody's. Especially because she was constantly squealing whenever somebody she liked came through the doorway. _"Honestly, how can anybody stand her?" _Tidus mused to himself.

The last bell ring and the last of classmates trickled in. Tidus rested his chin into his hand and peered out the window, falling into a daydream like state. The first day of school was always completely pointless and he almost always fell into his own personal musings.

"Good morning everybody, I hope everybody had a great summer." The teacher suddenly voiced. Tidus looked towards the front to find a young lady standing. She was dressed in a green velvet robe and her brown hair was pulled into two buns on either side of her head. Despite her strange getup, she seemed nice and had a pretty face.

"My name is Shelinda and this is my first year teaching her, so excuse me if I make any mistakes," she continued. "Now, you may think that this going to be an easy A, but I can assure you that it will not be. You will be required to complete a weekly group project based on themes that I will give you each Friday before." Groans broke out through the rooms.

Tidus rolled his eyes, _"Heaven forbid, you actually have to do work."_

"Now I would like you to break up into pairs, there is an even number of people in this class, so everybody should have a partner," Shelinda explained. Tidus's eyes grew wide, was she really going to force him to partner up with somebody? Not that anybody would anyway, everybody did fear him after all.

As he predicted, everybody floated and found their partners effortlessly and he was alone. "Uh, teacher. Looks like you were wrong, there is an odd number of people in this class, but don't worry I'd rather work alone anyway," Tidus awkwardly told the teacher.

"We seem to be missing a classmate, just sit tight and hopefully she will be here soon." Shelinda smiled. Tidus groaned inwardly, he really did not want to get stuck working with somebody.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a student council crisis to take care of real quick," a familiar voice suddenly sounded, making Tidus groan even more…

**A/N: **Well, there you have it, chapter one! I hope you liked it, I really like where I am going to go with this story. Oh, and sorry for depressing Tidus… That might just change eventually though…


End file.
